


A Big Surprise

by WTFAidaWTF (Aida)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not the kind that you're thinking of however, Size Difference, Size Kink, Surprises, and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/WTFAidaWTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty Kilbo fic surrounding one surprisingly large penis.</p>
<p>(Based off an old headcannon of mine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Can't really go into further detail in the summary without spoiling the entire fic for you all.

Bilbo was small, at least compared to the rest of the company. While he was plump and round, speaking of a man that had a well-stocked pantry at home, he was short in stature (shorter than even Fíli and Ori, and that was quite a shock). He had a small, round face. Tiny, nimble hands. In fact, the only part of Bilbo that was larger than the rest of the company was his feet.

Understandably, Kíli expected that Bilbo would be small everywhere else. Not that it was a terrible disappointment. No, he liked how small his hobbit was, and how easy it was to tuck him to his body. How he could tuck his chin atop his curly head. How easy it was to swoop down and give him kisses. He did have a penchant, however. A preference really, that started with a man he took to bed the eve that he reached adulthood. How he took great pleasure of having certain things… well, large. But he was willing to put such penchants aside for love, and he did love his hobbit. After all, there were plenty of other things they could do to compensate, if such desires were to arise.

So imagine the dwarf prince’s surprise when, upon getting onto his knees before the hobbit as he leaned against a tree for support, he unlaced Bilbo’s trousers and almost lost an eye when Bilbo sprung free from his confines. For Bilbo wasn’t just thick, almost as thick as a typical dwarf (and dwarrows were known for their thickness, let that be known). Bilbo was _long_ as well. Shockingly so. How Bilbo managed to hide that thing from everyone else, let alone keep it in his pants without difficulties, was a mystery to Kíli.

‘I guess it’s true, what they say about men with big feet.’ Kíli thought dizzily as his loins throbbed and his mouth became flooded with drool. He looked up at Bilbo, and he looked so sweet when his face grew so red. 

But that was the last thing on his mind. For Bilbo was clearly embarrassed instead of aroused at the moment, and Kíli almost wailed as Bilbo’s arousal began to flag because of it.

“I… I did try to warn you…” Bilbo muttered. “I-I’m sorry, I-.”

“Don’t apologize. Don’t you dare think you have to be sorry about this.” Kíli immediately chastised, trying not to stare openly at Bilbo’s length. “I’m just… surprised… I had no idea…!”

Bilbo fidgeted, but Kíli could swear there was a small gleam of pride in his eyes. “Well, as my friends once said, I’m a grower.” He joked, though it sounded rather flat. “You… You’re not… afraid, or…?”

“Why would I be afraid?” Kíli sputtered, because fear was the last thing on his mind. In fact, if fear had any part of this, it was the possible fear that Kíli would never experience Bilbo in ways he desperately wanted to at that moment. 

Bilbo squirmed a little, trying to avoid eye contact with the dwarf in front of him. “It’s… Well, let’s just say there’s a reason I’ve been living as a bachelor…” He explained. “This… well, it terrified suitors, really…” 

Kíli felt hot anger sweep through him. Bilbo, his hobbit, was feared and hurt because hobbits didn’t know a gift from the Maker when it was thrust into their lap. Through the anger, he realized he was a little grateful, for now _he_ had this delightful burglar all to himself, and he didn’t have to worry about anyone else. 

“Well, I’m not terrified.” Kíli purred, causing Bilbo’s eyes to snap right back to his face. He smirked, nuzzling his hobbit’s soft, round belly without breaking eye contact. “Very much… _not_ terrified.”

He felt quite pleased with himself when he felt Bilbo let out a breath and he relaxed under his face, and he also couldn’t fight the purr he emitted when he felt those lovely little fingers card through his hair.

“So…” Bilbo murmured, causing Kíli to hum in question. “You’re not bothered?”

“Oh, _no_. Far from bothered.” Kíli stated, glancing up at Bilbo and smirking as he saw heat in his eyes and saw his mighty walking stick (because it could be big enough for that, let’s be honest) twitch at his words. “Oh, Bilbo. The things I want to do to you…”

Kíli wanted to tell him everything, all the things he wanted, now that he knew he could have them all. How he wanted Bilbo inside him, and be able to feel him at the back of his throat. No, at the base of his _skull_ , he wanted him so deep inside. How he wanted that mighty cock to jiggle and twitch as Kíli would pound him into a mattress, any mattress. How he wanted to feel it twitch and spurt, in his hands, in his arse, everywhere. 

He wanted to, but Kíli’s mouth was preoccupied. For the moment that Bilbo’s arousal started coming back, Kíli took him into his mouth. As much as he could, anyway, contenting himself with rubbing the rest with his hands. He never liked this, really. Sucking cock when it could be busy with other things. The sounds and the smells weren’t always pleasant, and Kíli could never fight off the fact that he drooled heavily during the process, feeling it drip down his chin. But he liked doing it to Bilbo, hearing all the delightful noises he made when Kíli did something with his tongue, or suckled just right. How he moved and twitched in his grasp. And, despite their journey and lack of bathing, Bilbo wasn’t at all unpleasant. He had a rich, earthy smell, and the liquid that dripped from his cock and into Kíli’s mouth was salty sweet, like the caramels his brother pinched for him once from the market some fifty-odd years ago.

Bilbo came rather spectacularly, after fair warning and trying to tug Kíli off and away (which Kíli would have _none_ of, though he appreciated the courtesy), and as Bilbo’s salty release pulsed and filled his mouth, Kíli couldn’t help but moan and swallow down as much as he could, greedy for it all. He felt his own arousal twitch and throb in his trousers, and he roughly palmed at himself, even as he pulled off Bilbo’s wilting length, feeling drool and other body fluids drip past his lips. 

He had only rubbed himself for a few short, hard grinds before Bilbo shoved him onto the ground by his shoulders. He collapsed, feeling relaxed and strained at the same time, shuddering when Bilbo knelt between his legs and tugged harshly at his trouser laces. His hobbit only pulled them open enough to free Kíli’s own throbbing length and swallowed him down without warning.

Kíli was sure that the rest of the company heard his moan. He just hoped no one thought he was dying and came to check on them, for he did feel like he was dying, but it certainly was a way to go. For Bilbo was sucking him off with a gusto, hard and rough enough that it brought just a hint of pain, and it only made Kíli spiral towards his peak faster. When he released, he gave as much warning to Bilbo as he could, but it seemed that they shared the bed practice of swallowing, for Bilbo only took him deeper and continued to swallow him down, even as he bucked and shot his release down his hobbit’s throat in great, shuddering bursts.

It took a while for Kíli to come back to his senses, but when he did it was to Bilbo who, after making sure that they were both tucked away and their trousers were tied back up, had crawled up and began to kiss him deeply. The dwarf hummed pleasantly, forcing his arms around Bilbo’s waist and urging the hobbit to lie down next to him. Once they pulled apart, they gazed into each other’s eyes, smiling and flushed, until they erupted into breathless giggles.

“Oh, Bilbo Boggins…” Kíli breathed as his hobbit pressed his happy face into his shoulder. “You are certainly full of surprises.”

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!
> 
> This is based off an old headcannon that came about after reading fics where Bilbo was afraid to court/have sex with (insert dwarf here) because they were so BIG and he was so small. So I decided to make Bilbo the big one for a change.
> 
> Also, Kíli's probably VERY OOC here, but I didn't want to make it Bagginshield (kinda tired of it actually) and I've already done a lot of Dwaggins. Plus, if I wanted to do Dwaggins smut, I'd first want to write it for either Good Seed or my Dwaggins Family Series. Oh yes.


End file.
